


My Charlie

by Skendo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, In memory, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skendo/pseuds/Skendo
Summary: Written in memory of a dear canine companion, Charlie





	My Charlie

**My Charlie**

 

I still remember when I first saw,

That scruffy face lain upon the floor,

Mischievous eyes and an innocent soul,

I knew right then my heart was sold.

 

The beginning was tough, I shall confess,

But the reward was the pride from the rest,

After the training, the hours, bribes and tricks,

Of the teachings to sit, lie down and fetch sticks.

 

You gave me companionship,

You became my friend,

You brought me comfort,

Until the end.

 

Thank you my boy, for those happy days,

I hope you believe me when I say,

Just how much you are loved and so very missed,

To know you was my greatest gift.

 

So goodbye my lad,

My handsome pup,

My little man,

My Charlie Boy.

 

_written by Skendo_


End file.
